Ikkaku Amanohashi
Amanohashi is the school's chairman of the board of trustees who dreams of educating an ideal woman. He is wealthy and invites the students to the yearly Christmas party he holds at his residence. He's an old friend of fashion designer Goro Hanatsubaki. It is suggested that his father is an acquaintance of Kei Hazuki's grandfather and he was instrumental in admitting Madoka Kijyo into the school. He is mentioned in TMGS2 and is seen in Karen Hanatsubaki and Arashi Fujiyama Route in TMGS3. *'Meeting Requirements:' Reach 50 in Social and Charm *'Nicknames:' Default: Amanohashi-san, Principal Smiling: Ikkaku-san Grinning: Ikakku, Ojisama Never: Amanohashi-sama, Gramps, Ikkaku-sama, Principal-sama 'Like, Dislikes and Tips' *'Favorite Outfit Style': Elegant *'Acceptable Outfit Style:' Pure *'Hated Outfit Style:' Sporty *'Best Accessory:' Corsage *Join Handicraft Club *Reach 50, 65, 72 and 95 in Social and Charm to get his information from Tsukushi. *Always accept his date requests. *Always ask for a ride home, even if he rejects you. Ideal Dates *None (He has to invite you on dates) Skinship *'Where:' Shoulders and Neck Area *'When:' When greeted on your date, after responding appropriately, and when he rates the date. 'Date Answers' Tabataki Mall *"Wow! This is wonderful!" 'Presents' 'For Him' Birthday Gifts *1st Year: KTYO CD *2nd Year: Bottled ship *3rd Year: Your memorial album Christmas Gifts *1 Rich: Glass Pencil-stand *10 Rich: Music Box, Ceramic Lantern, Table Cloth, Glass Vase 'From Him' Birthday Gifts * 1st Year: Rose brooch * 2nd Year: Ceramic music box made in England * 3rd Year: Antique doll made in England Christmas Gifts * 1st Year: School brand letter set * 2nd Year: School brand card holder * 3rd Year: School brand fountain pen White Day * 1st Year: Quill pen * 2nd Year: Notebook with genuine leather cover 'Ending Requirements' *Social and Charm = 150+ Each *Had at least 10 Dates *Have a relationship of Like or Love *No bombs have gone off 'CG List' School CGs *'1 & 2) Gentleman of the Roses' Date: - Conditions: Social and Charm both above 80 Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) *'3) Roses in the Planters' Date: Summer, during the exams Conditions: Automatic Affection: :) and above''' *'''4) Hot Pants for the Adult Male Date: October, November Conditions: Automatic Affection: :) only''' *'''5) You're an Angel Date: Winter, school day Conditions: Choose the "Study" command Affection: :D and above *'6) School Play' Date: Year 3, Last day of School Culture Festival Conditions: Don't skip practices for the school culture festival. Affection: :) and above Date CGs *'7) Snoozing in the Concert' Date: April, Year 3 Conditions: Date at the Event Hall (KCH). You need to check it out on the net first and have him ask you to it, though. Affection: :) and above *'8) In the Cruiser' Date: Summer Conditions: Date on Ikkaku's Cruiser, Aphrodite Affection: :) and above *'9) Hanging out with Hanatsubaki' Date: October, November Conditions: Go out for a Drive with Ikkaku Affection: :D and above *'10) Save the Cat!' Date: Winter Conditions: Date at the Forest Park Affection: :D and above *'11) Glass Slipper' Date: Spring, Year 2 onwards Conditions: Go out shopping alone at the shopping mall (where Boutique Nanami is) Affection: :) and above *'12 & 13) Dinner at the Sky Lounge' Date: - Conditions: Date at the Sky Lounge Affection: :) and above (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) *'14 & 15) Drive' Date: - Conditions: Go on a Drive/he gives you a lift after school Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter) *'16) Jealousy?' Date: Christmas Year 3 Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above *'17) Image Change, Amanohashi-san? (DS Only)' Date: On a holiday Conditions: Go out shopping alone at the Shopping district (where the secondhand shop is). Social must be above 100. Affection: :) and above Ending CGs *'18 & 19) Confession' Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: Tokimeki *'20) Promise at the Chapel' Date: Graduation Conditions: Touch his lips Affection: Tokimeki *'21) Memories at the Beach' Date: Graduation Conditions: Get his "Best Friend" ending Affection: Best Friend Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS1 Dateable Characters